1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to a technique for generating analysis equations. More specifically, this invention relates to a technique for generating an analysis equation for use in processing results of electronic-design-automation software.
2. Related Art
Electronic-design-automation (EDA) software is routinely used during circuit design and validation. After performing simulations, users of EDA software often post process output waveforms using user-supplied analysis equations, which are typically provided or specified using a user interface. For example, in some existing EDA user interfaces users can provide an analysis equation by typing commands in a calculator-style equation editor using a user-interface device, such as a keyboard. Alternatively, in other existing EDA user interfaces users can select an analysis equation by selecting graphical objects that are displayed in a graphical user interface (GUI), for example, in a so-called ‘wizard-style’ interface.
However, each of these existing approaches can be difficult to use. For example, in order to use an equation editor, users typically must first learn the allowed commands and the associated syntax. Furthermore, there are usually constraints on the number of available graphical objects or guided flows in a wizard-style interface. This often restricts the types of analysis equations that users can select or specify.
Consequently, it can be difficult and time-consuming for users to specify useful analysis equations in existing EDA software, which can reduce customer satisfaction, and adversely impact customer retention and sales.